Closer
by Kagamichin
Summary: Por que todos dizem que pareço feliz, quando você esta por perto. -D'EspairsRay ; HizumixZero-


**N/A:** Háhá! Eu roubei eles e 'to obrigando todos eles a fazerem fanservice! o/ - u.ú eles só pertencem a si mesmos...

Fic de presente para a _Lisie_!!!! *--*  
Ela pediu. Eu fiz! o/  
A música foi escolha dela!

Ah sim, direitos autorais totais para Dido pela música (Closer) XD

**

* * *

Closer**

O moreno de baixa estatura saia calmamente de seu carro, trancando-o em seguida e começando a caminhar em direção do enorme prédio de alguns bons andares, onde a faixada mal e mal se via, devido a falta de iluminação adequada daquela rua a noite.

Estava calmo, seu semblante era totalmente indiferente, sério, centrado, sem nenhum traço de hexitação ou de medo, sem nenhuma expressão que denunciasse o que estivesse pensando ou sentindo. Estava alheio a tudo, na verdade. Alheio inclusive aos andares que não notava que estava subindo. Sim. Estava subindo as escadas ao em vez de pegar o elevador, já que o andar de seu 'amigo' era o 5º. Por que estava fazendo isso? Para ter mais tempo para pensar, talvez.

Sua expressão realmente não condizia com seus pensamentos e sentimentos, os quais estavam num turbilhão, a mil, tentando dominá-lo e não deixá-lo ser racional. Estava numa batalha entre a razão e o coração. E Hizumi sabia que a razão iria perder. No final das contas, a razão já havia perdido a muito tempo, desde que assumira para si mesmo que amava o baixista da própria banda, porém nunca havia tido realmente coragem de demonstrar tal sentimento. Não por medo de rejeição, mas não queria perder a amizade de anos. Não conseguiria conviver com Zero sendo frio e distante consigo pelo resto da vida!

_Deixe seu taxi esperando  
Volte feche a porta  
E sente bem onde você estava sentado  
Bem mais perto do que antes_

Certo. Talvez pelo resto da vida seja um exagero, mas com certeza, mesmo que fossem apenas alguns dias, para Hizumi qualquer reação ruim vinda de Zero, já o deixaria a beira do delírio, da depressão, estresse e irritação.

Zero tinha poderes demais sobre si e isso era um fato inegável. Inclusive nos ensaios o baixista tinha o dom de puxar o olhar e toda a atenção de Hizumi para si. E este conseguia 'ver coisas' onde não existiam, em qualquer ato do outro, mesmo que fosse puramente natural tal jesto.

Repirou fundo ao notar que estava na frente da porta do apartamento de Zero e ficou encarando a porta. Não sabia se deveria bater. Ainda não estava cem por cento 'pronto' para fazer tal ato, seus pensamentos ainda dominavam e nublavam muito sua mente.

Hizumi sabia exatamente o que fazia ali. Apenas não tinha certeza se de deveria mesmo entrar pelo apartamento do baixista e contar-lhe tudo o que estava sentindo.

Certo. Ele devia. Afinal, foi até alí para isso! Mas realmente seus pensamentos não o deixavam raciocinar direito. Já não estava raciocinando! Pois involuntariamente e inconscienetmente bateu na porta.

Um ato normal, para uma situação normal, quando qualquer pessoa se encontrasse de frente para uma porta, a qual sabia que deveria bater para ser atendido. Porém, esta não era uma situação normal! Não era mesmo!

Os passos se aproximaram. A chave girou. A massaneta mecheu-se. Uma fresta foi aberta e a face séria de Zero apareceu por entre ela.

_Quando você parece sério  
Isso só me faz te querer mais  
E eu tenho pensado em te dizer  
_

Hizumi sorriu de leve. Não um sorriso receptivo e feliz, mas um sorriso tímido e temeroso, porém Zero não pareceu notar isso, e este vendo que se tratava de Hizumi, logo, abriu o restante da porta, sorrindo levemente para o convidado inesperado, dando espaço para que entrasse.

— Desculpe vir assim, de repente... – Hizumi já começava a se desculpar. E nem sabia como havia conseguido falar. Estava tentando agir naturalmente, mas não estava sendo uma tarefa tão simples.

— Oh! Nem se incomode com isso! Só peço que não repare na leve bagunça daqui... Sabe, nee, a empregada resolveu tirar um tempinho de folga e... Bem... Tudo está meio espalhado... – ele riu levemenete, entrando apartamento a dentro até a sala, para sentar-se no sofá de três lugares. E Hizumi o seguia, rindo também do pequeno problema em que seu amigo estava.

— Mas isso é só uma questão de organização, Zero... – e o nome do baixista nunca soou tão suave para os ouvidos de Hizumi. Este só esperava que o próprio não tivesse notado a leve brecha de exposião de sentimentos...

— Ah sim! Até parece que eu chegarei de um ensaio, cansado, e ainda irei ajeitar o apartamento! – falou arqueando uma sobrancelha e fazendo um leve bico.

"_Ele fica tão lindo assim... E... Ele deve ter acabado de tomar banho, esse cheiro levemente doce e embriagante que vem dele, com certeza está me inebriando e desse jeito não sei se tudo vai seguir de uma maneira adequada e correta..."_

— Mas me diga, Hizumi, por que veio aqui? Algum problema? – Zero perguntou, preocupado.

"_Hizumi está tão estranho... Tão distânte..."_

— Ah... Na verdade... Nem eu sei bem... Por que... Vim... Aqui... – o vocalista fez breves pausas. Não conseguia acreditar nas próprias palavras, quem dera o baixista!?

— Hm...

Hizumi ficou olhando para Zero, ao seu lado. Este o olhava intrigado, a testa levemente franzida e sério. Sério demais. O baixista abriu a boca para falar, porém Hizumi foi mais rápido.

— Eu só precisava da... Sua companhia... – Hizumi mordeu levemente o lábio inferior, enquanto desviava os olhos para qualquer ponto entre ele e Zero, no sofá. Ao menos, uma verdade havia sido dita.

_Quanto mais perto você chega, melhor eu me sinto  
Quanto mais perto você esta, mais eu vejo  
Por que todos dizem que pareço feliz quando você esta por perto?  
Se quanto mais perto você chega, melhor eu me sinto  
_

— M-minha companhia? – indagou surpreso com a resposta do vocalista.

— Hai. – o moreno voltou a encarar o outro, que sequer havia retirado seus olhos do menor.

Zero permaneceu quieto, não sabia bem como reagir aquela resposta. Não sabia como reagir com a presença de Hizumi! E já havia tempos que ter Hizumi ao seu lado o fazia esquecer de tudo ao seu redor, mas também fazia-o esquecer de como se agia normalmente com um colega de banda e amigo. O vocalista não sabia, não tinha idéia, do quanto dificil era para Zero manter-se calmo, quando estavam sozinhos ou perto demais.

O silêncio continuava. Os olhos já não se cruzavam. Um estava preso em seus próprios pensamentos. E novamente a guerra entre fazer ou não fazer, dizer ou não dizer, estava presente. Tanto para Hizumi quando para Zero.

_E sim eu sei que você esta nervoso  
Nunca te vi tão inseguro  
Você nem tocou no jantar  
E você esta bebendo mais e mais  
_

Estava ficando quente. Zero estava ficando realmente com calor. Talvez pelas vezes que tentava olhar para Hizumi e notava que este o olhava de canto e então lembrava-se que estavam perto. Muito perto um do outro. Lado a lado, sentados. E não havia ninguém mais naquele apartamento. O que estava espearndo afinal? Que morresse de calor? Medo? Loucura?! Ou por esse silêncio constrangedor e irritante?! Não! Ainda não morreria e por nada!

Levantou-se de supetão e dirigiu-se a janela mais próxima, abrindo-a. Sentiu a brisa fresquinha da noite tocar seu rosto, pescoço e os barços descobertos pela regata. Os cabelos balançaram levemente num primeiro momento, quando o vento era um pouco mais forte e Hizumi, do sofá, observava todos os movimentos do baixista e não pôde deixar de admirar a beleza ímpar que Zero tinha, mesmo sem maquilagem e toda aquela produção de roupas e acessórios que estavam acostumados a usar.

Levantou-se do sofá.

"_Zero parece estar tão estranho...__ Mais quieto que o costume..."_

Caminhou de vagar, para não assustar o outro, até a mesma janela e ficou postado atrás de Zero, apenas observando e sentindo a brisa fresca bater em sua pele e junto com ela, vinha o perfume inebriante do baixista.

_E não é preciso se preocupar  
Tenha tempo eu estarei sempre aqui  
E eu estou querendo te dizer  
_  
_Quanto mais perto você chega, melhor eu me sinto  
Quanto mais perto você esta, mais eu vejo  
Por que todos dizem que pareço feliz quando você esta por perto?_

Zero notou a presença de Hizumi atrás de si, porém nada fez. Apenas continuou sentindo a brisa lhe bater na face e inalá-la de vagar, afim de se acalmar.

"_Por que é tão dificil...? Por que?!"_

Mordeu o lábio inferior. Estava nervoso. Por que Hizumi tinha que ficar quieto e ainda por cima perto de si?! Ele poderia muito bem ter ficado no sofá! Mas não, preferiu ir perturbar a pobre mente e autocontrole de Zero.

Olhou pelo canto do olho, afim de ver se Hizumi estava ainda ali, mas não conseguia ver, mas tinha certeza de que estava ali, porém queria saber o quanto longe ele estava... Para quê? Puro autocontrole.

Girou levemente o pescoço e olhou novamente para trás. E ali estava ele. Os olhos fixos no chão, mas próximo suficiente para que uma avalanche de pensamentos e sentimentos tomassem conta do baixista. Este girou seu corpo, ficando frente a frente com Hizumi. Este notando a movimentação levantou os olhos, encarando firmemente e sériamente o baixista.

Vendo tal expressão tão determinada nas faces do vocalista, Zero deu dois passos para trás, batendo as costas no batente da janela e ficou escorado ali, esperando que aquela expressão e aqueles olhos paracem de lhe encarar tão profundamente, pois tinha certeza de que se continuasse daquele jeito, Hizumi saberia tudo o que se passava em sua mente e coração.

_Estamos andando em círculo por horas  
Estamos tristes essa noite  
A espera acabou e agora é fácil  
Tudo esta bem_

_Quanto mais perto você chega, melhor eu me sinto  
Quanto mais perto você esta, mais eu entendo  
Por que todos dizem que pareço feliz  
Quando você esta por perto  
_

Hizumi vendo o recuo e o leve espanto nos olhos e faces de Zero, aproximou-se. Não sabia se estaria fazendo o ato mais sensato de sua vida, porém, aqueles breves minutos de pensamentos, ao lado de Zero, o fizeram ver que deveria realmente arriscar. E somando com a falta de diálogo e o leve medo, que no momento despontava de Zero, não tinha dúvidas de que o baixista estava, sim, tentando fugir de algo.

Agora estavam frente a frente, ainda mais perto. Quase podiam sentir a respiração um do outro e os olhos sequer se desviavam para outro ponto que não fossem um encarando o outro. A boca de Zero estava levemente entreaberta e sua respiração, assim como as batidas de seu coração, estavam começando a ficar descompassadas. Mesmo com aquela brisa batendo em si, podia sentir claramente suas faces ficando rubras, com o decorrer do tempo e com a proximidade ainda maior que Hizumi estava impondo.

E os corpos estavam colados um no outro. As mãos de Hizumi apoiavam-se no batente da janela, impedindo uma possível fuga de Zero. Este sequer se movia. Não conseguia tanto por não querer se mover, quanto pelo susto que levara ao sentir seu corpo sendo prensado contra a janela, sutilmente.

E era bom. Nenhum podia negar. Ambos já não mais pensavam relamente, o fio de consciência indo embora e dando espaço para que os sentimentos aflorassem.

E não demorou para que viessem de uma forma arrebatadora.

_Quanto melhor eu me sinto, mais perto você chega  
Quanto melhor você vê, mais perto você esta  
Então melhor eu entendo porque todos dizem._

Hizumi vendo que não havia sido repelido, aproveitou e segurou firmemente a cintura de Zero com uma mão, enquanto a outra subia ligeiramente até a nuca do maior, em seguida, puxando-o em sua direção, para em fim juntar os lábios e logo invadir a boca do baixista com a sua língua.

Longo. Molhado. Profundo. Quente. Apaixonante. Voluptuoso.

Não haveria palavras exatas para definir. Nem mesmo ambos saberiam definir o poder de atração que estava sendo exercido ali. Apenas que era um início e que finalmente estavam próximos o suficiente. Que finalmente estavam juntos.


End file.
